Shinku
by loveless temptation
Summary: While inside the womb, Naruto’s twin sister died. However she didn’t stay dead, ever since Naruto could remember she has always been a part of him though in more ways then one. Now involved in a complicated mission- full sum inside!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter**

**Title: ****Shinku (means deep crimson, scarlet, hardship)**

**Summary:**** While inside the womb, Naruto's twin sister died. However she didn't stay dead, ever since Naruto could remember she has always been a part of him though in more ways then one. Now when he's chosen to go along in a mission to bodyguard his teammate's cousin his 'mental disorder' gets a little harder to hide and when one secret comes out everyone begins to realize that even the purest of heart can have a dark side.**

**Prologue**

Naruto blinked, on the outside he was shocked to silence however while in the inside he was excited, it's been a while since he had a mission in the main lands and even longer having one involving the Ministry of Magic.

"_I guess you keeping tabs with that world was worth it._" He nodded his head and pouted to Tsunade who had ordered him to not interrupt.

'Well last time I went was interesting. However this mission couldn't have chosen a worst time to pop up.' He heard her giggle.

"_What are you going to do? After all by the end of this year from what Snaky said…Shinku is supposedly going to start the Fourth Great Shinobi World War…"_He sighed though many around him took as a sign of boredom.

'True, that's why I really hope Snaky is wrong…something which seems unlikely but still…'

"NARUTO!" Naruto barely registered his own name let alone the incoming fist. Rubbing his head and picking himself up off the ground he pouted at his 'angel.'

"Sakura-chan did you really have to punch me?" Said pink haired girl simply huffed.

"We've been trying to get your attention for five minutes already! Would it kill you to pay attention!? Tsunade-sama wanted to know if you had any questions?!" Naruto cringed at the volume.

"_And she's the girl you want to marry?"_ Naruto had to admit that he was having second thoughts.

"No…well yes…when are we going?" He asked, he received a groan from everyone before Tsunade repeated herself.

"Tomorrow morning." He nodded and caught the mission scroll. With a bow that was forced by Sakura he left and was on his way to his apartment. He was in front of his door when it happened. A pain shot from his heart and spread throughout his body, the last thing he thought was just damn. He fell to his knees as his body shifted and took the form of a more petite figure. His hair grew and curled changing from a gold blonde to a crimson red and his clothes suddenly blurred before being replaced by a knee length qipao dress beautifully designed in midnight blue.

The figure slowly got up, picking up the discarded keys and pocket them.

"Sorry dear brother but we can't simply leave on a yearlong mission without saying some needed farewells." With that the red haired female counterpart of Naruto walked down the street getting a few appreciative stares from the villagers.

It took her more than an hour since she wasn't running but in the end she made it to her destination. The guard looked her up and down a few more times than needed before asking what her business was.

"I'm here to visit the prisoners, Hozuki Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo." Before the guard could ask more she lifted her hand towards his face. It glowed red, her eyes turning a deep crimson color and animal like.

"You have already confirmed the visit with Tsunade-sama and she has given the order of allowing us some privacy. Guards are permitted to stay fifty yards away." She lowered her hand and her eyes returned to their dark cobalt. The guard blinked a bit dazed before ordering her to follow him.

The other guards gave questioning looks but after her guard explained that he had confirmed it with the Hokage (and the guards made sure he wasn't under a genjutsu) a couple of them went to get the room and the prisoners ready. When she was led down the stone corridors she cringed at the many soulless eyes staring back at her, the sound of a huge door opening brought her back to her task and she confidently walked in before the guard.

There where the three people she loved to talk to. They spotted her and waited until she was in front of them before asking what she was doing there of all places.

"You shouldn't be surprise I've visited you before?...though not through the front door so I'll give you credit for being surprised. As to the reason for me being here…well how do I say it?" She paused.

"Just spit it out Saki!" Karin hissed, Saki gave her a cold yet bored look.

"My brother is going on a yearlong mission so techniquely me too." At this she got surprised looks from all three.

"Where to?" Suigetsu asked interested.

"Remember the stories I told you about when we were little?" She asked, again nods. "Well were going to Hogwarts!" She said cheerfully but not loud enough for the guards to hear. Their reactions were different, Karin looked to be calculating something while Suigetsu and to her surprise Jugo both looked excited and that's when it hit her and he mentally groaned.

"_What?_" Naruto asked.

'Nice of you to join the conversation! Remember the promise we made these three when we were little?' Naruto was silent.

"_No not really."_ She mentally sighed.

'That we would take them next time we went?' She heard him groan.

"_You can't possibly think that it's going to happen._" She smirked.

'You'll never know when they'll come in handy.' She stated before she motioned for them to her.

"Okay look this is going to be complicated. We don't leave until tomorrow morning, early at that so I'll come back here at midnight the way I came last time-" She whispered the rest of her plan trying to not bring too much attention to themselves. When she finished she smiled at them.

"And are you sure you can brainwash the old man?" Suigetsu asked.

"Kyubi's power." Jugo whispered. Saki nodded.

"When it tried to force its way out of the cage I didn't even know what would happen. Luckily daddy actually thought for once and made the seal lethal if tried to be broken by force. So who knows where Fuzzy Wuzzy is right now but I thank him for the power he left us!" She giggled. Karin sighed, she hated the girl yet respected her but her childness character got to her nerves sometimes.

"Well it was nice talking to you guys!" With that she walked off.

Night came and went and soon Naruto was standing in front of Tsunade getting final briefing. When she was finished again she looked at Naruto as if to ask if he had questions.

"_They should really have more faith in you."_ Naruto mentally nodded.

"Okay team leader will be Nara Shikamaru. Your back up is Hyuga Neji. Your team will comprise of Hyuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba and Haruno Sakura. Once you get to your destination I was told that a rather young witch will be waiting for you. The way you'll know who she is will be by her pink hair." She pulled out an empty bottle. "Everyone touch this." They did and turned to look at her for further instruction. She just smiled and quickly they felt a tug at their navel and suddenly the world was spinning.

They landed rather ungracefully in a luckily deserted park.

"Ow…worst way to travel…ever!" Naruto grumbled mentally sighing that Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu didn't undo their henges at the fall.

"First timers always get that feeling." Immediately they were on their feet weapons in hand. Tonks whistled at their quickness, she was deeply impressed. They took one look at her pink hair and they hid their weapons.

"_You must be Tonks-san." _Sakura stated, Tonks nodded her head.

"_Yep the only one of my group who could speak to you before I performed the translating spell."_ She looked around and pulled out her wand, mentally hoping that she got it right. She waved it while muttering something and soon the ninja felt a tingly sensation. They each coughed to clear their thoughts signaling to Tonks that she had done the spell correctly.

"There now you can speak perfect English! And hopefully I got it well enough so that you don't have an accent!" She said cheerfully.

"So…where exactly is my cousin staying?" Sakura asked timidly, the ninja looked at her in shock that she spoke a different language without knowing it but then again it was just like they were speaking Japanese…Tonks smiled and motioned for them to follow.

They arrived at a street filled with old styled houses. She pulled out a slip of paper and asked them to read it, but not out loud, and pass it on which they quickly did. As soon as Naruto finished reading the note they heard a noise and watched in amazement as a house began to appear pushing the others out of its way.

Tonks went in first soon followed by them and once the door was closed she beamed at them her hair color turning purple, again shocking the ninja.

"Welcome to the Order of the Pheonix!"

**Okay so I've set up a bunch of twists that hopefully I'll be able to get myself out of and satisfy you all so please tell me how this little prologue turned out? Please? If you have any request please tell me I already have some of my friends call dibs on NO GINNYXHARRY!!!! And so I shall promise I shall deliver!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
